What you do defines who you are
by ClearWhiteSmoke
Summary: When Harry enters the world of the Weasleys after his first year at Hogwarts, he finds the girl he wants to be with. there's only one problem, its his best friends sister. How will he solve this dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, please enjoy and read this fanfiction with the knowledge that I am going to be attempting to run through Harry's Second year all the way up to post Hogwarts. Please R&R, THANK YOU. Now let's begin our tale….

Young Mr. Potter was about to turn twelve years old. He was resting inside his room at his aunt and uncles house on Privet Drive. The only noise audible was a snowy owl Squawking in the background. Harry's aunt and uncle, Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley, had gone out for the day with their son, Dudley Dursley. Dudley had a reputation at school for picking on other students, especially Harry.

The Day started out like any other. Harry made the Dursley's breakfast, however after they had all finished eating breakfast, the Dursleys announced that they were going out for the day and said that Harry was free to do with what he wanted. The freedom was short lived as he had no friends in the muggle world, was unable to use magic outside of school, and Hedwig couldn't fly.

About a week earlier, a crazy house elf named Dobby had tried to convince Harry not to return to Hogwarts this year. This attempt, of course, didn't work, however it got Harry in a lot of trouble with his aunt and uncle. One of the the ways Dobby tried was to frame Harry for dropping a cake on one of Mr. Dursley's business partners. The only thing that succeeded in doing was completely infuriating Mr. Dursley and putting bars on Harry's window while muttering something about never going back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly he heard a small click shaking Harry from his thoughts, and his door shot open. Before he could reach for his wand, he heard a familiar voice.

"Blimey Harry, what have you been up to" Ron said as he walked into the room.

Ron entered the room quickly followed by Fred and George, and another redhead he did not recognize. The last redhead seemed like a Weasley in appearance, so Harry decided to go along with it for now.

"Well, considering a bloody house elf was keeping my mail, nothing much. How about you" Harry said sarcastically. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Getting you of course" George stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Get your stuff Harry, we don't have a lot of time". Harry flew around his room throwing all his stuff into his trunk and then closed it. Harry then grabbed Hedwig's cage and some owl treats and followed the Fred and George downstairs.

Harry followed the four Weasleys downstairs and through the Kitchen. As they approached the back door a thought came to Harry.

"Wait guys, I'm happy for you coming to get me, but how are we getting to your house? We can't do magic and I don't know how to apparate" Harry asked as they walked through the back door. His question was answered before anyone could speak, as there was a blue car waiting in the back yard with another Weasley waiting in the driver's seat. Harry and the Weasleys approached the car, and then Fred approached the trunk of the car with Harry's Trunk. Harry quickly let Hedwig out of her cage then handed it to George who proceeded to put it in the trunk along with Harry' trunk.

"Hello Harry, I'm Bill, Ron's older brother. It's nice to meet you" The man in the driver's seat introduced himself.

"Pleasure Bill, thank you for coming to get me" Harry replied, a little cautiously, not knowing how Bill would react.

"Not a problem Harry, how could we not after we found out how these muggles treat you. However time is running short so could we all get going" Bill questioned.

Everyone crammed into the car and soon Harry found himself flying away. They all remained quiet the entire trip. Harry quickly zoned out until he spotted the burrow ahead. The car touched down a bit unsteady, then slowly stopped. Everyone got out and Harry and Ron went to the trunk of the car, unloading Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. They slowly dragged his trunk and cage inside as they noticed the two older Weasleys talking a little bit away from the others.

"Come on Harry" Ron said, "We need to get inside before mom knows we went to get you".

Harry and Ron quickly proceeded inside and soon found themselves in the kitchen of the Weasley's home. As Ron took Harry's trunk up to his room, Harry was busy looking around the kitchen and then proceeded into the kitchen. As Harry entered the living room, he found a small girl reading by the fireplace. He could tell by the fire red hair she was a Weasley, however Ron never mentioned anything about a sister.

"Hello" Harry said as he walked towards the girl on the couch, "My name is Harry".

The girl's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned into strawberries as she ran from the room. Harry just stood there puzzled until he heard people speaking from the kitchen. He wormed his way towards the door and put his ear against it.

"Ginny, what do you think you are doing up this late, get to bed immediately" He quickly recognized the voice of Mrs. Weasley. She seemed really upset, and one thing Harry knew from Ron was to stop his mom before she got going.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just Ron and everyone went out, and I was just waiting for them to get back" he assumed Ginny was speaking.

"No excuses, if they jumped off a…" Mrs. Weasley started but was cut off by Harry as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley; everyone went out to get me. Don't blame Ginny just because she got curious and wanted to wait up" Harry said as he started to place himself between mother and daughter. He could see Mrs. Weasley start to defuse as he took each step.

"I'm not mad Harry dear, now why doesn't Ginny show you where Ron's room is. We can talk more in the morning".

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley".

"You're Welcome Harry dear, We'll see you in the morning".

Harry followed Ginny up to the third floor of the house and down to the end of the hall.

"This is it" Ginny said as she kept her eyes planted on the ground.

"Thank you" Harry said as he continued to look at her. _Wow, she is pretty cute_ he thought as he looked upon her. "Well, I should get to bed, good night Ginny", and with that he walked into the room to find a second bed already in place for him to sleep on.

"Good night, Harry" Ginny whispered as she walked to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hello all, how's it been. I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed, as well as those that have just read my story. I would especially like to thank sbmcneil for pointing out some errors inside chapter 1.I have explained that I will try to make events more clear as to how they occur, as well as there may be some twists in plot(i/e: Harry knowing about apparition in second year). As for grammar, well, I am only one person since I don't have any betas/proof readers. I will try my best. Hope you liked Chapter 1, now on to chapter 2…..

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of organized chaos. He looked over and noticed Ron was already gone, so Harry got changed and headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen, he found everyone seated and eating breakfast.

"Good morning Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered him into the room, "come, have some breakfast, you look a bit peaky".

"Thank you" Harry replied as he sat down in the only empty seat, which happened to belong to a shy witch. He turned to her, however Ginny already had her eyes searching the floor. Harry sighed and returned to his breakfast.

"So Ron, what are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"No clue, probably wizards chess" Ron replied before shoving mass amounts of food into his mouth. Harry sighed and turned to Ginny, trying to start a conversation.

"Hello, how are you" He asked, although he wasn't as confident with the question as he was with Ron.

"Ok" Ginny mumbled in return.

Harry sighed. _What did I do _he thought as he silently returned to his breakfast. Throughout the meal there were several different conversations going on, however Harry stayed quiet. After breakfast Ron and him went outside to explore the Burrow property. They went all through the woods and high fields, and after getting lost three times, finally made it back. They returned about an hour before dinner so they proceeded into the living room.

"So, what's with Ginny" Harry asked, _god where did that come from_.

"She's so annoying isn't she, all she was doing all summer was talking about you. It's good to have some quiet around here" was Ron's reply.

Harry thought for a moment and then stood up. ignoring Ron's questions of where he was going. He walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley hard at work.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley" Harry started.

"What is it Harry, I'm making dinner and I don't want it to burn" She replied as she chopped potatoes.

"Where is Ginny's room located?" He asked as he shifted his feet.

"Third floor, second door on the left"

"Thank you" Harry said over his shoulder as he walked towards the stairs, completely oblivious to the look Mrs. Weasley had just given him.

Harry walked immediately to the third floor, second door on the left, and just stood there. He wasn't entirely sure what to do or say, so he decided to wing it. Harry knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in" he heard Ginny say, although it seemed sort of sad as it was spoken. Harry entered the room and found Ginny facing away from the door and it looked as if she had a pillow clutched to her chest.

"What's wrong Ginny" Harry asked as he approached the bed.

"You want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you. My brothers are mean to me, my mom babies me, Ron too far up his arse to care, Bill and Charlie are gone, and the person I like will never feel the same way. I'll always be some stupid Weasley" She ranted. When she was done she spun around ready to through the pillow, until she realized who was standing there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that".

"It's ok, we all need to vent sometime" Harry replied, "besides now I have dirt on you". He walked over to the bed and laughed as he sat down. Ginny returned her gaze to the floor and started to turn red.

"What dirt?" Ginny whispered as she turned redder, "I didn't say anything".

"Ah, but you did Ginny, you said you liked someone" Harry replied, "now I just have to figure out who". Harry didn't miss the fact that Ginny swallowed hard and turned redder (if that was even possible at this point). Harry just chuckled as he sat on her bed. _God she looks so wonderful_ he thought as he gazed on her. "So this person you like, do I know him?"

"Um, well, um, why would, um, you say that?" Ginny questioned as she continued to gaze upon the floor.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just you must really like him if you act this way whenever he is brought up" Harry stated as he gauged her reaction. _I wonder…_ "Oh Ginny, is this person sitting in the room right now?" He sat shocked when she shoved her face into hands to hide from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" Harry cried as he sat there helpless. After a few moments, Harry picked Ginny's head up and held it in his hands. It took all of her strength for Ginny not to go running from the room. "How can you like someone without knowing a person?"

Ginny's mood started to change between Harry holding her face, and his question. She removed her head from his hands and stood up. she thought as she walked over to her window.

"I don't really know. When I was younger, my mom would lull me to sleep at night by telling me stories about the great, powerful, and famous Harry Potter. She would tell me what a strong person you were, and I guess I fell in love with the _idea_ of you" she replied as she stood out the window. Harry got up and joined her where she stood.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know who I was until last year. I had grown up in a muggle home, and to everyone I was just Harry. Up until last year I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid, one of dumbledore's people, came and got me." At this point Ginny had begun to cry, and Harry somehow felt better after finding someone to tell. He did not, however, continue as she stood there close to balling her eyes out.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"It's nothing, it's just… after hearing all you just said, and knowing that as a baby you had no control over magic, and that you didn't even know you were a wizard. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Gin, maybe we can start the become friends anyway" Harry said as he took a step closer to Ginny. Ginny didn't move back, although she didn't move closer either.

"You called me Gin," Ginny questioned as she looked toward him.

"I hope its ok with you that I call you that" Harry asked as he gazed into her eyes. He could start to feel his heart beat within his chest as He and Ginny moved closer together.

"I don't mind, I actually like it" Ginny said as she inched closer to harry. She started to rap her arms around his neck, as Harry did the same around her waist. They both felt something come over them as they grew closer together.

Harry and Ginny's lips met and they had a subtle kiss between them, neither noticing a faint golden glow envelope them.


End file.
